The Daughter of Iris
by GeekyKiki
Summary: When Ellie gets a quest, all things go wrong. The newest great prophecy is about her saving the world, and Ellie is a little worried. But with the help from her best friends Steven and Sabrina, Ellie might just be able to do the quest. Rated T for the little violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new PJ series. It's about the daughter of Iris, Elpis, or Ellie as everyone calls her. Enjoy! :D**

"I need your attention please." Mrs. Watkins says, trying to rally up everyone. But when you have a bunch of 7th graders that have been on a bus for two long, someone is going to get hurt.

"I thought field trips were fun." My best friend Mallory says crossing her arms.

"What's not fun about learning history?" I ask. I love school. I mean, am I the brightest? No. But I still loved it.

"Kill me already." She says.

"Just go play some Mad Pigeons."

"You mean Angry Birds?"

"Ya whatever." I didn't care for technology that much. I mean, yes I do have a phone but I only use it to call, text or take pictures. See I rather be reading a book rather than watching T.V. but if I lived somewhere rather than New York, I would be outside all the time. I just love to go exploring or hiking. Or even a nice ride on a bike. But of course, I live in New York. Well, I live at school but my mom lives in New York.

"Okay class. Now everyone grab your buddy. Stay close together. We don't want to lose anyone."

I think we already did, I thought. I look over and see Steven walking away. Steven has autism. He is very quiet and sneaks off a lot. No one else was playing attention to him. He started walking away. Further and further away from us. I look over at Mallory, who is in the middle of a game of Temple Run. I slowly back away from the group and take off for Steven. I look around, seeing that I have lost him and that's when I spot him looking at a display in a window. I cross a dark alley and I run up to him.

"Steven. You can't go running off like that. Come on. Let's go." I take him by the wrist. Half way across the alley, Steven yanks my arm back, sending me to a lady. A beautiful lady I must say. She looked like a model. She had a black long skirt with a reptile skin belt on and a black blouse on with totally blacked out glasses.

"Sorry!" I say.

"No need to apologize." The lady said. For some reason, then and there Steven froze.

"Ahh. Steven Hairsh. Long time, no eat. I meant see." The lady said. Her voice was cold and crisp. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Well we must get going." I started to pull Steven but he wouldn't budge.

"Now what's the hurry we have plenty of time to chat." She started walking closer. She was making us back up. Into the dark alley.

"Back off." I slide my free hand down in my bag and grab hold of my lipstick.

"Be gone Lamia." Steven said. Which shock me, one because he spoke and two because of what he called her.

"You mean the child-eating daemon?" I asked Steven. He nodded and grabbed something out of his bag. I pulled my hand out of my bag to reveal the lipstick. "That's why you have sunglasses on. Because you can't close your eyes."

"Wow, you're a smart one. I can just taste you already." She hissed and came running at us.

I ripped the lid off my lipstick and it transformed into a sword. Steven pulled out a pocket knife. I took a good swing at her. She quickly jumped back. She was fast. But not fast enough. I took my sword and threw it at her. She turned into a black smoke and disappeared.

"You're a demigod?" Steven asks me.

"How did you know about demigods?"

"One, I pay attention in class and two, my step-brother is one."

"Oh. Who is he?" I ask. I must know him.

"Nike. He is one of the sons of Apollo."

"Oh! I know him! I'm his sword fighting mentor."

"You mentor my brother in sword fighting?"

"Ya. Apollo's kids are known for archery and music. And showing off. But not sword fighting."

"You got that right about showing off. But he loves to play guitar. I can see him relate. Hey, before we go back, can you read this? My brother is away on something called a quest. And he sends me letters in Greek. Can you read this for me?" Steven asks, holding out a letter.

"Sure. Let me see." I take the letter.

"Okay it says, Dear Brother, I was flowing a Cyclops when I saw something."

"Whoa, that's so cool."

"What?" I ask.

"How you can just read Greek like its English."

"Well, I at least feel more comfortable reading Greek. I have dyslexia. And ADHD. Kinda a thing we demigods have."

"Nice so let's continue."

"Okay. Yada yada yada, okay. I saw what I believe is a Kindly One. Very odd I must say. Then it spotted me. It chased me for miles. I finally lost it. Thank the gods. But then I saw them. I saw all 3 Kindly Ones and a two-headed snake thingy. Gods, I forgot the name. Anyways they were heading for Camp Half-Blood. Warn my dear friend Elpis. She will help. Sincerely, Stewart. Oh gods, this is not good."

"Ya, it is. One, I don't know the Kindly Ones are and I guess I don't want to meet one. And two, I have no clue who Elpis is."

"That would be me."

"Your name is Elpis? Oh! Elli is short for Elpis. I get it! What does Elpis mean?"

"It's Greek for hope."

"Oh like Elpis, the Spirit of Hope. The last spirit in Pandora's Box?"

"Yes. I don't know why they call it a box. It's very much not a box. Any ways I have to get back to camp. I must warn the others about the Kindly Ones. AKA Furies."

"Can I come?"

"Mortals cannot come to camp."

"So? Allow for me to come. My brother did it once for me when I was little."

"Well, that's a bit odd. Let me ask you something. When you are out and about, do you see anything unusual?"

"If monsters are unusual, then yes, yes I do."

"Hmm, you are like our oracle. Rachel Dare. She saw right through the Mist and became the oracle. She give us the prophecies for quests and stuff like that but I'll explain that later."

"Wait, what's the Mist?"

"I'll explain it later. First, we got to go back to our group."

"Okay Elpis. Is that okay if I call you that?"

"Only when we are alone or at camp."

"One more thing. Who are you related to?"

"Me? Oh, Iris."

"You mean the messenger goddess?"

"Yep. I am currently the only child of hers. Well living. I don't know of any others before me. She says the rainbow stands for hope so she named me Elpis."

"So does your dad know… you know… he dated… well, a goddess?"

"No. I go to camp every summer. He thinks I go to some summer camp for the 'gifted'. All he knew about my mother is that she had to leave. Has your brother ever IM-ed you?"

"No, you guys aren't supposed to have electronics." Steven says. We start to walk back.

"No. IM for us means Iris-Messaging. If you have like a mist or steam or your know, water, you throw a drachma, say _O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering _and say the place or the person and the place that person is. Then it's like Skype. So anyways, I connect with my mom that way. She loves to talk to me. It's as if I am on vacation and I tell her everything that had happened that day. It's really cool."

"Wow. That's cool you can interact. Most of you guys can't."

"Ya. It's probably because I'm her only child."

"So if you call your mom and she isn't there?"

"Then I talk to Fleecy! I typically do if my mom thinks it's someone else."

"Who's Fleecy?"

"A cloud nymph. She works for my mom."

"Umm… I would ask what a nymph is but I see we have more important things to deal with." I look ahead and see one angry teacher.

**I like me a good cliff hanger. I do it for everything. I got the habit from Ridley Pearson and Rick Riordan. :P Still mad. D: PS This story is in Ellie's POV. Maybe some of the others. IDK yet. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! PS I will not bee uploading anything on Sundays. :D**

Chapter II

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Watkins says.

"On an adventure." Steven says. I go pale. Oh gods, what did he get me into?

"Oh, you think you're funny Mr. Hairsh. Well then, both of you get detention. 2 hours when we get back."

"But today's our last day!" I yell back before thinking. Crap.

"Well then, THREE hours and you get to clean the bathrooms."

"Well that's a bit harsh isn't it Mrs. Watkins?" Someone says behind me. I turn around to see Chiron, in his wheel chair.

"And who are you?" Mrs. Watkins asks.

"Mr. Brunner, their camp director. I was sent by their parents to pick them up. Come on you two."

I walk toward him. Steven follows. I look back at Mallory. She makes a motion that means "text me" and I follow Chiron into our camp van.

"So, why'd ya come to get me I mean us?" I ask Chiron.

"Because, I know you." I sigh. He does. He knows that I can't stay in one place for too long. Especially some place where you have to be quiet.

"So who is you friend?" Chiron asks me.

"Steven Hairsh. Stewart's step-brother." I respond.

"Ah! I remember you from when you were little. Little Steve." Chiron recalls.

"I had a gecko named Steve." Okay, why did I just say that? I'm so dumb. "Sorry, it just popped in my head and I had to say it."

"O-h-h-kay. Wait! You're the centaur, right?" Steven asks Chiron.

"Indeed I am." He responds back.

"Then how are you in a wheelchair?" Steven asks.

"It's magical. Plus, I don't think humans want to see that part of me." Chiron says.

"Good point. So where is this place? I barely remember anything since I was little." Steven asks me.

"Right there." I point to Half-Blood Hill. The cars slows and we jump out. Well, Chiron rolls out.

I lead Steven up the hill. We pass Thalia's tree with the Golden Fleece on it.

"Is that the Golden Fleece?"

"Yep. The one and only. And this is Camp Half-Blood." I say. He gasps at the sight. I can't help but gasp either. The view always takes my breath away. From the hill, you could see everything. We start to walk. I wave at some of the Apollo kids and satyrs playing a game of volleyball. We walk some more. We pass some of Aphrodite girls who sneer at me.

"What was that about?"

"I don't have the best relationship with most the Aphrodite kids. But one of my best friends is one. So I have to deal with the rest."

"Oh, okay." Chiron appears behind us.

"Now Mr. Hairsh, you look like you're starving. Would you like to come join me for lunch?" Chiron asks Steven.

"Sure! See you later Ellie!" Steven says while walking away. I wave back and head for the cabins.

**Not too long. R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys! I haven't uploaded to this story in FOREVER! I'm so busy with stuff and my other stories. I hope everyone likes it! :D**

* * *

Chapter III

I walk towards the cabins. I pass by more of the major cabins. I watch all the kids hang and joke around. I keep walking until I reach the newer for more of the minor gods. I walk to my cabin. It is light blue representing the sky. And on the door is a rainbow. The rainbow actually moves around the cabin. It is in different places at different times. I open the door. Immediately I smell pumpkin spice. My favorite scent. A smile appears on my face. I forget all my worries and troubles. _Ahh, home. _Home is where the heart is. That's what my father always said. And even though I am the only girl, there is no other place I rather be. I snap out of it and throw my backpack on the floor. I see my suitcase. It must have arrived before I came.

I throw on some jeans and a camp shirt. I head out to find my friend. I check the Aphrodite cabin. Empty. I find some of the boys from the cabin and walk up to them.

"Hey, have you seen Sabrina? She was supposed to meet me but I haven't seen her." I ask the boys.

"Ya, Sabrina arrived here just before you. I don't know where she went." Zane says.

"K, thanks." I walk off and head towards Arts and Crafts. Sabrina's favorite thing.

I walk over to Arts and Crafts and sure enough, Sabrina is there. I walk up behind her.

"What cha doin'?" I say behind her. She jumps and spins around.

"Ellie!" She swings her arms around me in a hug. We let go. "It's been forever!"

"Ya. I know." I say. "So how was 7th grade?"

"Well, you know. Boring. But now I am at camp and very excited!"

"Calm down. Your ADHD is taking over you."

"Sorry. I'm just happy to be home."

"I know. Have you seen Butch?" I ask. Butch is my brother. Well, half brother.

"Ya, about 2 minutes ago. He was heading towards the cabins."

"Okay. Thanks.I'm going Photokinesis." I back up as I do an evil laugh. I will the light to turn me invisible and head to our cabin. I see Butch. He was talking to Percy and Annabeth. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. He jumps and screams something I rather not repeat in Greek.

"Ta da!" I say revealing myself. "Yo Butch!"

"Ugh, I will never get over that Photokinesis of yours." I grin.

"Hi Percy! Hi Annabeth!" I say.

"Hey Ellie! So what's this Photokinesis of yours?" Percy asks.

"It's where we can control light. Every child of Iris has it. I'm currently the only one who can turn invisible." I smile again.

"Don't you also have virtuakinesis?" Annabeth asks.

"Ya, throughout time, only girls could have this power. Watch this." I close my eyes and feel the lights energy. I think of a hydra. I open my eyes.

"What the-" Percy says pulling out Riptide.

"Don't worry. Watch." I run towards the hydra and run right through it. "It's just an illusion." I will it to disappear and it does.

They applaud and I start to curtsy. This makes them laugh.

"So have you seen Dumb and Dumber anywhere?" That's what I call my other siblings Alex and Zach. They're twins and just graduated 9th grade.

"The cabin. They just got here." Butch says. I thank him and run off. I open the cabin door to see them unpacking.

"Yo Tick and Tock." I call them random names all the time.

"Hey 'lil sis!" Alex says. I hug him and then Zach.

"So how was your freshman year?" I ask them.

"Boring." Zach replies.

"Not to me. I got a girlfriend." Alex says with a big grin on his face.

"Oooo! Who is it? Is she pretty?"

"Her name is Susie. Here, I got a pic of her." Alex says, pulling out a photo from his suitcase. He hands me the picture.

I gasp. "Whoa dude, I didn't think you could get a girl this hot!" I exclaim. I was messing with him. Not to be weird or anything, but Alex and Zach aren't that bad looking. I mean, if I was their age and we weren't related, I would have a crush on them. I mean come on. The Aphrodite girls have been trying to date them for awhile now.

"And I'm stuck here with no one." Zach says.

"What about Lily? She's been eyeing you for a year now and I know you like her too." Lily is one of the daughters of Demeter. She has long, red hair and green eyes. She is very pretty.

"I know, I know. I might like her but what if she denies if I ask her?"

"Well she ain't going to ask you and she's been giving lots of hints lately. I mean come on. When she uses her powers to make you a flower, I think she might like you. A lot." I respond.

"Ya, alright. I'll ask her later at the campfire."

I jump up and clap my hands really fast.

"Yay!" I give him a big hug.

_Later at the campfire…_

We finish our fifth song of the night. The campfire is huge from all the cheers and happiness. I look around to see Zach talking to Lily. Her eyes light up and she jumps up and hugs him. I squeal.

"Whoa. I think you've been hanging with my siblings too much." Says someone behind me. I turn around and see Sabrina.

"Hey."

"So who's the mortal?"

"Steven. He goes to my school. His brother is Nike." She sighs happily. I laugh. "When are you going to tell him you like him?" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking when he comes back from his quest. If he makes it out alive."

"Speaking of which, something is wrong. And it has to do with him. Come with me. I need to talk to Chiron about it." We walk around to Chiron who is happily talking to Steven. And Mr. D is grumpily sitting, drinking a diet Coke.

"Hey Chiron. Steven here gave me this earlier. It's from Nike to him. You might want to read it." I hand him Nike's note.

"This is not good," Chiron says, handing the note back to me. "We need to find out where he is at and-"

"CHIRON!" a girl yells. I only see red hair. Out from the crowds pops Rachel Elizabeth Dare with a very scared look on her face. She runs towards us. "Something been bothering me since the last Prophesy. You know? Seven half-bloods shall answer the call?"

"Yes child. What might be bothering you?"

"How I haven't or the Romans haven't had a new "Great Prophecy" come around and I got the horrible feeling it's coming soon."

"That is defiantly not good. We should talk about this later."

All of a sudden, Rachel keels over. "It's coming," she says. Then a green smoke comes from her mouth.

"The daughter of Iris shall end her days,  
Choosing once again for the Gods to preserve or raze,  
History shall for the first time repeat,  
The rise of two powerful forces she shall have to defeat,  
A choice between her and others,  
Hope has been given her only druthers,  
To fight or to hide depends on true friends,  
Against all odds, it shall be her end."

My eyes widen. All eye fall on me.

I start hyperventilating. I turn and run towards the dark woods. I hear people call after me but I zone them out. I run and run until I reach the barrier. I scream in frustration as I kick a rock. Falling to my knees, I start to ball. Nothing can stop the tears now. _It shall be her ends. _Those dreadful words haunted me. But there's this one question I keep asking myself. One question that is just makes me want to cry and groan and scream.

_Why?_

* * *

**Sorry that Percy's a little OOC. I wrote that part awhile ago. :P And yes, in my story the Iris cabin smells like pumpkin spice... deal with it.**

**R&R?**


End file.
